sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
The truth behind the mask of infamy:Cap 3
PERSONAJES Millers the hedgehog-fox Forest the hacker Ruvickz the cat Razor the Fox Murasa the hedgehog Snow the hedgehog THE TRUTH BEHIND THE MASK OF INFAMY:CAP 3 Guerra universal 1 Millers:Que no la toque,te lo juro Snow:(le da otro golpe)MIENTES Murasa:Dejalo,snow,el no me hiso nada Snow:Ok,mas te vale que no la toques de nuevo porque si no,te mato Millers:Ok,no la volveré a tocar Murasa:Snow,quiero hablar con Millers en privado Snow:Bueno,pero no se besen Murasa:Confia en mi,no me gusta Millers Millers:(un eco le pasa por la cabeza que dice:NO ME GUSTA,no me gusta,no me gusta)Emm o-ok Snow:Te tengo vigilado,emo Millers:QUE NO SOY EMO,JODER Murasa:Tranquilo,Millers solo quiero preguntarte¿Para que viniste aquí? Millers:Te explico de la forma mas resumida posible,Un hombre llamado:’’Profesor hodforck’’Creo una maquina que alteraba todo tipo de realidad,Cuando intentamos golpearle o causarle algún daño,Hodforck sobrecalentó la maquina a tal punto que hizo que la maquina explotara y lanzara un rayo al cielo haciendo una fisura espacio-estructural,tenemos curiosidad de que algún tipo de ser salga de hay,asique para estar mas seguros intentamos taparlo con un tipo de revertidor,Pero en ninguna parte del universo hay unat ecnología tan avanzada como para lograr tapar esa cosa,asi que tenemos que pelear con las cosas que salgan desde hay,pero no somos suficientes como parahacer una guerra universal,venimos con forest para sacar algunos reclutas para la guerra,pero no se si quieran ir,ya que han pasado 100 años,espera¿estamos en 2100? Murasa:Si Millers:Entonces,si viajamos rápido,podríamos llegar a tiempo de la conquista,¿Quieres ayudarme Murasa? Murasa:Es que no se,tengo cosas que hacer y no tengo tiempo Millers:Ok,no importa,tal vez nos las arreglemos y…YA SE QUE HACER,FOREEEST Forest:¿Qué pasa griton? Millers:Mira,si llegamos rápido a la tierra rápido,podremos adelantar nuestra tecnología y asi tener mas posibilidades de ganarles a esos seres Forest:Es muy buena idea Murasa:…¿Puedo ir con ustedes? Millers:Ven,pero no quiero que Snow me mate,asique ven si quieres Forest:Tranquilo,acuérdate que Snow es muuy débil,no será un problema pelear contra el Murasa:Ok,voy,pero no se tarden¿Ok? Millers:ok,Murasa vamos Forest:Ok,toquenme el hombro Murasa:Esperenme(va con Snow)Snow,me voy,en unos días vuelvo¿Ok? Snow:Ok,adiós Murasa:Adios Millers:VAMOS,MURASA Murasa:Ya voy,Millers(llega y le toca el hombro a forest) Millers:(le toca el hombro a forest) (Desaparecen) Forest:Listo(cae)Haaa,se me olvido por completo que… Millers y Murasa:(caen encima de forest) Forest:Haaaa,mi espalda Ruvickz:¿y?¿donde están los reclutas? Millers:Tuve una idea mejor que reclutar erizos para que mueran,y es ADELANTARNOS EN LA TECNOLOGIA ‘’Razor’’:Es una buena idea,pero¿Qué hacemos? Millers:Esa pregunta no sabría contestarte,asique voy a hacer de cuenta como que no preguntaste nada ‘’Razor’’:Millers,en serio,no hay material para hacer armas,además somos 1.000 soldados Forest:Habra que comprar material,razor ‘’Razor’’:NO ES TAN SENCILLO,INUTIL Murasa:¿hum? ‘’Razor’’:aparte¿Por qué trajeron a una niña aquí? Murasa:NO SOY UNA NIÑA ‘’Razor’’:¿Cuántos años tienes? Murasa:14 Forest:Eres una niña Murasa:¿Cuántos tienen? Millers:18 Forest:22 Ruvickz:25 ‘’Razor’’:19 Murasa:(susurra:carajo)Bueno(entra a la base) Millers:entren(entra a la base) Forest,ruvickz y ‘’razor’’:(entran) Murasa:Que linda base Millers:Si,bueno,bienvenida al año 2015 Murasa:¿y que hacen aquí? Millers:Nada,solo… Forest:Ohh,my sweet revenge,will be yours,for the taking its in a making,baby,ooohhhh (EN OTRA GALAXIA) Demonstrauerunt:Ok,ya tenemos los conocimientos de los terrícolas,ahora solo falta conquistar la galaxia Infamy:Tranquila,falta poco para conquistar la via lactea,no te impacientes Demonstrauerunt:Ok,será mejor reforzar las tropas para la guerra Infamy:(la abraza)Eso haremos CONTINUARA CURIOSIDADES 1_el capitulo se llama guerra universal 1,pero en el titulo no aparece por razones desconocidas 2_razor no tiene 19 años,si no 15 3_demonstrauerunt e infamy hablan en español por la razon de que al creador le dio flojera traducir las cosas al latin Categoría:Series Categoría:Episodios